


I’m lost, I’m found in you

by Scarlett_Rogue



Series: Non-Human Jaskier [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Fae Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt convinces him to reveal his real name, Gratuitous use of italics, Kissing, M/M, Non-Human Jaskier, and suddenly everything changes, basically Jaskier thinks Geralt doesn’t know he’s fae, because we love consent in this house, its gay, mentions of fae compulsion but no actual use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Rogue/pseuds/Scarlett_Rogue
Summary: Meeting Geralt of Rivia had initially been quite the shock. The man offered up his name so easily, thinking nothing of it, and everything in Jaskier’s body screamed mine mine mine. It wasn’t as if he didn’t get first names on a daily basis. But that was from humans, gullible creatures that had forgotten the tales of the fae, the warnings, choosing to live in blissful ignorance.But Geralt was a Witcher. Surely he could smell what Jaskier truly was, if not see through his glamour entirely. And yet…Jaskier felt his instincts awaken and tingle with joy - his mind was begging him to take, use, own this beautiful man with his name. But Jaskier gave up that life long ago.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Non-Human Jaskier [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653451
Comments: 47
Kudos: 1488





	I’m lost, I’m found in you

Meeting Geralt of Rivia had initially been quite the shock. The man offered up his name so easily, thinking nothing of it, and everything in Jaskier’s body screamed _mine mine mine_. It wasn’t as if he didn’t get first names on a daily basis. But that was from humans, gullible creatures that had forgotten the tales of the fae, the _warnings_ , choosing to live in blissful ignorance.

But Geralt was a Witcher. Surely he could _smell_ what Jaskier truly was, if not see through his glamour entirely. And yet…Jaskier felt his instincts awaken and tingle with joy - his mind was begging him to take, use, own this beautiful man with his name. But Jaskier gave up that life long ago. 

He took it upon himself to travel alongside the Witcher, dutifully singing his praises and changing his reputation. In a lot of ways he was appeasing that part of him that wanted to lay claim to Geralt’s soul; he couldn’t own him, _wouldn’t_ own him, but he could own the power he had over Geralt’s new, budding popularity. 

“What is your name,” Geralt asked one summer night, when the air was still sticky even after the sun had set.

Jaskier laughed. “You know my name, dear Witcher! I know you block out most of what I say, but surely you haven’t forgotten that.”

Geralt gave one of his trademark “hmm’s” as he poked the fire with a stick. They were having fish tonight. It was a personal favorite of Jaskier’s, though he preferred it raw. He couldn’t exactly stuff a raw fish in his mouth without setting off warning bells in Geralt’s head, though, so cooked it was.

“No, your _real_ name. I know Jaskier is a stage name.”

_No._

Every muscle in Jaskier’s body seized up. His heart beat faster and a blush crept over his cheeks. How could this man ask something so personal, so damning of him? Jaskier was so careful about who he gave his name out to and why. Humans were one thing; they were powerless. A _Witcher_?

_Can’t he smell what I am?_

Jaskier was beginning to think that Geralt’s sense of smell was broken.

“I don’t give out my real name,” he said, unintentionally cold.

“Why not? I gave you mine.”

Did he…?

“I don’t- it’s...ahh, it’s against my family traditions.”

“I don’t see why it matters,” Geralt grunted. “I’m no fae, I can’t use it against you.”

Jaskier startled. “You _knew_? All this time?”

“Of course I knew. I can see your eyes.”

Jaskier’s glamoured eyes were a cornflower blue. His fae eyes, on the other hand, were brighter, shining with iridescent shades of pink and blue. He’d always been disappointed that he had to hide them.

“You never said anything,” Jaskier sputtered. “I mean, you gave me your name! Unless Geralt isn’t your real name? Oh my gods, did you give me a _fake name_?!”

“If I had, it would make two of us, buttercup.”

His blush deepened. Geralt was a man of few words, until he wanted Jaskier to confess something that could damn him apparently. And Jaskier was dumb enough, enamoured enough, to cave.

“My family calls me Dandelion, but my name is Julian.”

_No no no why would you tell him? What the fuck is wrong with you?_

“That wasn’t so hard, was it, Julian?”

Part of his brain continued to chastise him, and honestly what he’d just done was horribly stupid. And yet, the way Geralt’s gruff voice wrapped around his name made his stomach tighten in unfamiliar ways. 

-

Geralt never used his real name in public, and at first Jaskier wondered if he’d forgotten it altogether. Then the small demands started..

To be clear, Jaskier knew he wasn’t the most cooperative travel companion. One of his favorite pastimes was complaining about every little thing Geralt asked him to do, complaining about walking, complaining about the weather, etc. He rarely did something without questioning why he had to be the one to do it. He was, by definition, a pain in the ass. 

So when they were alone and Geralt asked him to do something (with a deep purr of _“Julian”_ ) he was immediately concerned. Because he just...did it. No complaints, no hesitation. He found that he wanted to do as Geralt asked, wanted to please the man. But if Geralt called him Jaskier the complaints were back in full swing.

For some time he worried that Witchers had the unexpected ability to compel others using their first names, and he tried to resist. Still, every time he heard that rumble he did as he was told.

“You’re compelling me,” he said one day when they stopped to rest. “You’re using my first name to make me do things!”

Geralt looked upon him with amusement. “If only Witchers had that ability. How useful it would be. I’m not compelling you, Julian.”

Yet at the sound of his name Jaskier’s stomach cluttered and his brain turned to mush. Geralt was doing _something_ to him, something his family had never warned him about.

“You have to be! Why else would I get flustered whenever you use my name and do whatever you ask me to? This is me we’re talking about.”

He couldn’t identify the look that passed through Geralt’s eyes. He looked suddenly guarded.

“I thought you knew?”

“Knew _what_?”

“Julian…” Flutters. It was like his stomach was doing somersaults. He felt his face heating up again but he couldn’t figure out why. “I call you by your first name because you _like_ it. Every time I say it you get-“

“I get what?” He was almost afraid to hear the answer, as the realization of his situation began to dawn on him. How thick he could be sometimes!

“Excited? Content? You smell…”

Oh yeah, he was definitely afraid to hear it. In fact, he didn’t want to hear it. Not out of Geralt’s mouth. If anyone was going to embarrass him it was going to be himself.

“In love?” He supplied. The awkwardness of his situation was temporarily forgotten as he watched the blush slowly creep over Geralt’s face. He was positively smitten with this man.

“Yes. That.” 

“So you knew I was in love with you, you knew I was fae, what _else_ do you know about me?”

“I know you brush Roach when I’m not looking.”

“How,” He sputtered, “did you know that? I was so careful!”

“Not careful enough,” Geralt grinned. He slid closer to Jaskier, the ground cool beneath them. “And I know every part of you wanted to take my name and use it against me. And yet, you didn’t. That was the first sign.”

He was leaning in closer now, and Jaskier forgot for a moment how to breathe. Without thinking too much he leaned in too, so close now that he could feel Geralt’s breath on his lips.

“I would never-“

“I know, Julian.”

Their lips touched, so soft that Jaskier wanted to weep from the tenderness. He felt Geralt’s hand press against his cheek as their lips loved silently.

His family never prepared him for love.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I’m accepting requests (especially if they’re along the non-human Jaskier lines), I’m working on a few right now. If you want to come say hi and talk Witcher stuff follow me on tumblr @feraljaskier!
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you thought :)


End file.
